L'aventure
by Akira-Nanazaki
Summary: Harry Potter n'a peur de rien, l'aventure c'est son quotidien. UA. Lemon


Harry Potter aimait l'aventure, cela tout le monde savait. Mais quelle genre d'aventure ? Bien sûr il avait l'habitude du danger, il avait l'habitude de se mettre en danger mais il existe bien d'autre aventure que notre beau brun voulait faire. Il rêvait souvent d'une aventure extraordinaire qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher d'un certain blondinet égocentrique, mais il avait toujours peur de mettre son blond en danger et qu'il lui arrivait du mal. C'était ce qui le freinait à embarquer le blond dans une aventure. Ce fut pourquoi, un jour, l'être égocentrique vint à lui pour une aventure... En effet, le jeune homme blond était venu lui demander un service, il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un gosse. Le gosse de qui ? Le gosse de Severus Snape. Harry voulut refuser, il n'était pas amateur de Baby-sitting et Snape le haïssait avec ferveur donc, il était sûr que ça serait pareil avec son enfant. Mais le blondinet, Draco Malfoy, fit son attaque spéciale pour amadouer le petit brun : Son air de chien battu au bords des larmes. L'effet fut immédiat puisque Potter accepta de l'aider et de s'occuper du filleul du blond en sa compagnie. Le brun devait aller chez son bond le lendemain pour cette mission d'une grande importance, peut-être gagnera-t-il un peu d'importance dans le cœur de Draco ? Ils n'avaient jamais été en bon termes depuis l'âge de 11 ans, âge où ils s'étaient connu. Jusqu'à la défaite de l'équipe adversaire en handball, il y a quelques mois dans leur lycée. Ils étaient dans la même équipe dont Harry était le capitaine et le meilleur joueur mais Draco n'était pas en reste, il avait une grande prestance et était redoutable. Tout le reste de l'équipe savait que si les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient à s'entendre, ils pourraient vaincre l'autre équipe dont le capitaine appelé Tom Jesudor mais surnommé Voldemort et il paraissait que c'était un démon... Ils s'étaient fait étrangement confiance et avaient pu jouer en lisant dans le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient très harmonieux ensemble, ils se comprenaient sans parler. Les autres avaient soupirer en disant « Aaaahh~s'il en faisait autant dans la vie de tout les jours... Il y aurait enfin de la tranquillité dans l'école... ». Mais c'était le fait qu'ils se comprennent si bien qui avait aidé à la victoire contre Voldemort qui s'était senti humilié et s'était retiré en chialant presque. Voldy était bien le genre à aller pleurer sous la robe de sa mère et contre le pantalon de son père lorsque la défaite venait à lui. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il s'était fait écraser par l'équipe de Potter, il ne se montrait plus beaucoup à l'école ou alors, il se cachait de honte quand il répondait présent.

Harry pensait, à l'époque, que Draco n'était qu'un sale riche arrogant, con, sans le moindre sentiment et chouchou du prof des sciences, Snape. Mais cela, c'était avant que son équipe les enferme dans un locale. Ce jour-là, il avait découvert un Draco bien plus...flippant ? Malfoy était en vérité un gosse. Il se comportait comme un bébé, il aimait les câlins et les bisous. Il s'émerveillait au moindre truc et c'était un vrai trouillard. Ce fut le choque pour Harry qui pensait, sur le coup, qu'on l'avait arnaqué. Il était où le blondinet arrogant et qui avait un ego surdimensionné en plus d'être narcissique ? Potter, ce jour-là, s'était attendu à ce que l'autre se plaigne ou cogne contre la porte ou alors appelle ses parents pour faire virer les personnes qui les avaient enfermé, mais rien de tout ça. Le blond avait commençait à trembler avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Harry en couinant. Ils n'avaient pas eut besoin de parler, le lendemain, il avait commencé à se parler normalement et à bien s'entendre. Depuis ce jour, Harry était amoureux de son blondinet. Il l'était déjà mais, à partir de ce moment, il l'avait vraiment ressentit et arrivait moins à résister aux caprices de Malfoy. C'était souvent des câlins ou des bisous... Potter s'était beaucoup demandé, C'est quoi cette loque de guimauve ? Flippant, non ?

Bref, Potter avait encore cédé à son ami. Il devait garder le gosse de Snape...d'ailleurs..Il était pas gay lui ? Il lui semblait pourtant que Severus sortait avec son cher Parrain, Sirius Black. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir un enfant alors que ce s'étaient deux hommes ? Bref, ils avaient sûrement dû adopter. Potter passa sa soirée à se préparer mentalement à voir un gosse élevé par Severus et qui devait sûrement être très énergique. Il savait qu'il fallait bien les surveiller, les enfants et être très autoritaire. Mais lui, il n'arrivait même pas à résister à un blond qui fait toujours des têtes d'enfants quand il veut obtenir quelque chose, alors... à un véritable enfant ? Bon, il se devait de rester calme et de réfléchir à des idées pour occuper le gosse... Il en soupira d'avance. Quand il était enfant, il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui avaient déjà un enfant, ses parents étaient toujours en voyage, c'était ce qu'avait dit les gens mais il avait appris qu'en vérité, ils l'avaient abandonné devant la maison de cette famille. C'était la sœur de sa mère... Il n'avait jamais joué et servait toujours de bonniche à ces personnes et punching-ball à son cousin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire plaisir à un enfant. Il espérait y arriver, il ne voulait pas passer pour un nul devant Malfoy, il aurait l'air bien, être incapable de s'occuper d'un petit...

Le lendemain, Harry arriva avec un quart d'heure d'avance chez Malfoy, il n'avait presque pas dormi mais était tout de même en forme. Il sonna à la porte du manoir de son ami et quelques minutes après une servante arriva et l'emmena dans le grand salon des Malfoy. Draco arriva plusieurs minutes après, les cheveux pas vraiment coiffé. Ce qui était bizarre...surtout venant de Malfoy. Le blond sauta sur le brun, à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce. Harry le réceptionna et le serra contre lui.

- Il est déjà arrivé, le gosse de Snape ?

- Héhé~Réfléchit, Harry...Si Sev' aurait eu un enfant, Black te l'aurait dit, non ?

- Mais tu m'as demandé de...

- De m'aider à surveiller l'enfant de Sev', oui...mais vois-tu, c'est de moi qu'il faut que tu t'occupes aujourd'hui...mes parents sont de sortie et je voulais que tu me gardes. Annonça Draco avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Gamin...

Le blond lui fit un sourire joyeux, attrapa la main de Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans la pièce, Potter faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Draco avait le même âge que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'un enfant de quatre ans ? C'était un mystère... Draco était si enfantin que ça ?

- Hihi ! c'est ma pièce de jeux, ici. En vérité, ma chambre est à côté. Mais si on y rentre...je vais me transformer...

- Te transformer ? hein ?

- Oui...en homme ! je vais être ce que je devrais être, normalement...

- Ha...Tu ne veux pas être un homme... ?

- Bien sûr que si mais, tu veux y aller ? tu verras par toi même... et puis...j'aimerais que tu viennes.

Harry regarda le jeune Malfoy et fut surpris par le sourire sadique et l'éclat plein de gourmandise qui passait dans son regard. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il lui allait faire quelque chose...une bêtise peut-être ? En tout ça annonçait rien de bon mais, aimant l'aventure, il accepta d'aller dans la chambre du blond qui avait un air de plus en plus réjouit et gourmand. Potter était loin de se douter comment son aventure dans la chambre de Draco lui plairait...

Malfoy attrapa la main de son petit brun et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Son sourire n'avait pas diminué, il avait l'air d'une personne mal attentionné. Même si Potter l'avait remarqué, son goût pour l'aventure lui donnait un meilleur avis sur les agissements du blond. Il entrèrent dans la chambre et le changement fut soudain. C'était une chambre d'adulte et ça se voyait. Harry se tourna vers Draco qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin sur le visage mais il ressemblait à un homme fort et il dominait le brun par son regard et sa taille. L'aventure allait commencé.

Draco s'approcha du brun, tel un tigre qui s'apprêttait à bondir sur sa proie. Harry était hypnotisé par tant de prestance, il ne bougeait pas du tout. Quand il fut assez proche pour frôler son visage, Malfoy se pencha légèrement et vint cueillir un baiser doux et tendre sur les lèvres de Potter. Rapidement, il intensifia le baiser en se collant à lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit et léchant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Harry en-trouva la bouche, laissant libre accès à son futur-amant d'y passer sa langue, ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier. Leur premier baisé fut passionné et très langoureux. Le blond plaqua le brun contre la porte et ondula son corps, arrachant un gémissement à l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de son capitaine, caressant doucement la peau hâlé qui lui donnait tant envie. Il repensait au nombre incroyable de fois où il avait vu le corps nu de Potter sous les douches, après un match ou un entraînement. A chaque fois, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre et le prendre contre le mur en carrelage blanc ou l'allonger sur le sol et lui faire sa fête. Maintenant, il avait l'occasion de toucher, de mordre, de marquer et de sentir frissonner ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie depuis des années déjà. Ses mains voulaient déjà plus de toucher donc, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il arracha le tee-shirt du beau brun et se mit à le caresser sensuellement. Il trouvait sa peau très douce et agréable à toucher. Le brun gémissait doucement, la caresse était trop agréable. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec une autre de ses conquêtes. Personne ne le savait mais il avait pas mal d'expérience en relation charnelle. Beaucoup avaient déjà passé dans son lit, homme ou femme. Ça serait un plaisir pour lui de prendre son grand blondinet mais, à cet instant, il voulait être possédé par Draco. Potter ondula également son bassin en rythme avec celui de l'autre. Ce dernier poussa un soupir sonore, il était content de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils allaient bientôt s'unir. Le jeune homme plaqua son bassin plus fortement sur celui du brun et l'ondula avec force, ce qui fit pousser des gémissements bruyant à l'autre. Celui-ci avait la respiration saccadé, le membre durcis et le corps qui voulait plus. Il enleva à son tour la chemise du blond, avec des gestes tremblant et lent qui eut don de frustrer un peu Draco. Il lâcha sa bouche avant de plonger rapidement sa tête dans le cou pâle et de commencer à suçoter sa peau. Malfoy déplaça ses mains et vint jouer avec les tétons durcit, arrachant des gémissements d'extase. La température avait bien monté entre les deux adolescents qui allaient avoir une incroyable aventure palpitante et dangereuse. Ils se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir avec leurs mains et leur bouche, explorant des endroits inconnus du corps de l'autre. Ce fut ainsi que la bouche de Harry vint trouver la queue durcit de Draco, elle avait laissé de jolies marques dans le cou et elle lui avait laissé une traînée de salive sur le torse et le ventre. Potter suçait avidement et avec convoitise le membre de Malfoy, lui donnant un grand plaisir. A ce moment, le blond s'accrochait au mur et il discerna direct le prix de meilleure suceuse à son amant. Il aimait sentir sa bite palpitait sur la langue chaude et agréable de l'autre qui continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient en sa cavité buccale. Harry s'amusait à lécher doucement la base du sexe et à remonter lentement, laissant quelques marques de dents. Il avait ses mains posé sur les fesses fermes du blond et les presser doucement, afin d'enfoncer la queue au fond de sa gorge. Il aimait sentir l'engin du blond, il était assez long et gros, parfait pour son cul. Il relâcha au bout d'un moment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, se releva et embrassa son grand sportif. Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec acharnement, il aimait vraiment la bouche chaude de l'autre. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le bas, il baissa le baggy de Harry, emportant le caleçon avec. Il posa doucement sa main sur la queue du brun, l'empoigna avec force et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient brutaux. La respiration du plus petit s'accéléra, il gémissait doucement, son corps lui réclamait plus que des mouvements de poignets. Il voulait posséder ou être posséder... Et ce, rapidement. Malfoy le comprit. Il lâcha le sexe de l'autre, passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva, le collant fortement à lui. Il lui faisait sentir son érection plus que conséquente.

Draco transporta le brun dans son lit, se mit au dessus de lui et vint mordre la gorge qui allait bientôt crier. Il se recula après lui avoir fait une marque à lui percer la peau, le retourna en lui ordonnant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il avait décidé de la première position. Il approcha lentement son membre de l'intimité de Harry, ses mains agrippaient ses hanche et les cuisses de Potter étaient légèrement écarté. Malfoy voulait d'abord savoir si il allait être le premier, alors il caressa l'entrée de son membre mais ne voyant aucun crispement, il sut qu'il pouvait y aller sans vraiment de préparation. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau des hanches fine de son partenaire et le pénétra brusquement et violemment, arrachant une plainte de douleur de la part du capitaine. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repartir lentement, habituant Harry de sa largeur. Il savait que si Potter avait poussé une tel plainte alors qu'il avait déjà été défloré, c'était parce qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu une aussi grosse en lui et il était heureux de cet constatation. Lorsqu'il sentit les parois se détendre un peu, il sut que son brun s'était habitué et que l'aventure allait vraiment commencé férocement. Il commença donc à lui donner de violent coups de hanches. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus brutale, les cris de Potter résonnaient dans la pièce. Les sons, que poussait Harry, excitèrent davantage Draco qui se fit alors encore et encore plus violent. Il malmenait le corps du capitaine avec force, il le sodomisait avec une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Coucher avec Harry donnait de nouvelles forces à Malfoy. Harry étant friand d'aventure, trouva celle-ci jouissive et intense... Sa plus belle aventure. Il aimait sentir le corps brûlant d'envie du blond dans le sien, il aimait se sentir possédé et que son corps soit aussi malmené, au bord de l'explosion. Il se concentra pour tenir bon, il s'accrocha avec force au drap. Malfoy ne cessait de repousser les limites de son corps et du corps de son amant, il s'enfonçait en lui, espérant toucher la prostate qui lui permettra d'entendre des hurlements que lui seul entendrait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien pendant l'acte. Le bruit du claquement que provoquait son bassin contre les fesses fermes rebondis de son amant, l'excitait encore, il faisait des mouvements tellement sauvage qu'il aurait put déboîter le derrière de son partenaire sans problème. Il avait déplacé ses mains et maintenait à présent les épaules de l'autre pour lui donner encore plus de puissance dans ses coups de reins. Il souhaitait s'imprimer très profondément en Harry, au point où ce dernier ne puisse plus s'en passer et viendrait tout les jours le voir pour qu'ils s'unissent encore et encore pendant des heures. Brusquement, il sortit du corps accueillant avant de se remettre dedans avec violence et sans ménagement, touchant la zone sensible de Potter qui poussa un hurlement suraiguë. Ce son fit sourire Malfoy qui savait que maintenant, il allait encore les faire dépasser leurs limites. Le blond martelait avec une force surhumaine la prostate du brun, il lui donna un tel plaisir et le plus petit qu'il le suppliait d'être encore plus violent et qu'il aille plus vite. Ces paroles eurent raison de Malfoy qui s'empressa de répondre aux supplications de son aimé. Malheureusement, Draco savait aussi que ça allait bientôt être fini. Il avait sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait tuer son capitaine. Ce fut pour cet raison qu'il empoigna le sexe de Potter et le branla en rythme avec ses coups de hanches. Les hurlements de plaisir se multiplièrent, un souffle sur l'oreille et un sexe qui se vida dans la main de l'autre. En sentant les parois se resserrer, Draco se déversa dans le corps de Harry en poussant un profond gémissement rauque et sensuelle.

Il se retira lentement du corps de Harry, essayant de ne pas le blesser et s'allongea à ses côtés, reprenant une respiration normale. Il avait passé la plus belle aventure charnelle de sa vie. Harry aussi reprenait sa respiration, à plat ventre sur les draps. Il avait découvert un côté maso de sa personnalité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et cela lui plut.

Après cela, Ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois dans la journée, intervertissant les positions et les rôle de dominant/soumis. Le lendemain, ils eurent tout deux du mal à marcher mais leur aventure leur avait plus et ils décidèrent de remettre cela rapidement. Le souhait de Draco fut exaucé, Harry revenait toujours à lui pour faire l'amour, ils s'étaient trouvé et ne se quittaient plus.

Harry Potter adorait les aventures mais encore plus, celles avec Draco Malfoy.


End file.
